Axel Loves Math Homework
by AltarOfNaught
Summary: Axel is crushing on a certain blonde, big time. But Xemnas doesn't allow association with nerds... Rated T for language, drug references and Axel's dirty mind. Akuroku and some one-sided AkuDemyx. Sort of one-sided anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Axel couldn't take his eyes off that kid. Man, he was sexy! With his soft blonde spikes, pale clear skin and pretty blue eyes, there was one word for him: HOT. There was just one thing stopping him. The Organization's code. Rule Number One: No association with nerds. And that boy who Axel was staring at happened to be Roxas Donovan, a big time geek. He was in the higher set for everything, 'cept P.E. _Well, he _thought,_ if I ever date him, I__'__ll show him some moves!_ He casually looked around the room while he took a slurp of his Coke and his eyes just happened to land on the geek's lunch table and on Roxas again. He could feel Xemnas's eyes burning the back of his head and he quickly turned round. Even he knew better than to anger the leader.

Axel's best friend Demyx looked at him worriedly. Demyx was the only one who Axel had told about Roxas and he knew Xemnas wouldn't like it one bit. Xemnas was looking at Axel with some suspicion after staring at the nerd table for so long. Axel thought fast and came up with a plan. He crumpled his empty Coke can and lobbed it at the back of Roxas's brother Sora's head. It missed, but did shower them all with Coke. Whoops, the can wasn't empty after all. More like nearly full. But while they were all shrieking, Xemnas gave a satisfied nod at Axel and he knew he was off the hook.

"Man, that was close! Xemnas nearly had you busted! You seriously have to stop this thing with Roxas Donovan before he kicks you out," said Demyx, leaning on the lockers while Axel got his books out.

"Shut the hell up, Demyx! Do you want the whole school to know!?"

"Oh, soz! But I'm just givin' you some friendly advice."

"Yeah, well next time, give it to me with a little less volume." Axel slammed his locker shut and stomped off to Math. He took his usual seat in the back row beside Xigbar and Saïx's empty chairs and started doodling on the desk before realizing he was five minutes early and the bell hadn't gone. Grumbling to himself, he put his pen back in his pocket and grabbed his bag. He thought that Xigbar and Saïx would probably be smoking pot behind the bike sheds again and he was about to get up to go join them when the door opened and a bunch of sophomore nerds walked in chatting, Roxas among them. However, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Axel glaring at them. His friends all left; Roxas was the only one smart enough to be in junior Math class. Axel heard a mixture of "see ya Roxas" and "later Rox" and they all trotted out the room. Roxas kept his head down as he walked to his place, sat down and took his books out. He then proceeded to look around the room at all the dippy math posters, looking anywhere but behind him where Axel was sitting. Axel's eyes never left Roxas. Finally, even the nerd seemed to get bored of math and he started doodling on his desk.

"Tut tut Roxas. You shouldn't be damaging school property," Axel said quietly. Roxas' ears went pink and he dropped his pen but didn't say anything.

After a few moments of silence, the bell went and the rest of the class slowly streamed in, then the teacher Mr. Leonhart. As usual, Xigbar and Saïx came running in late five minutes into the class with the excuse of: "Sorry we're late, we were helping up a freshman who fell over and he had a nosebleed so we took him to the nurse's office."

Mr. Leonhart glared at them and motioned for them to sit down. They grinned as the sat down on either side of Axel.

"Yo man, where were you? We were gettin' totally stoned."

"I was pissed at Demyx, cos…uh, it doesn't matter."

They shrugged and Xigbar started flicking bits of eraser at the kids sitting in front of them. Axel leaned back and stared at the back of Roxas's head through the whole lesson, not taking in a word of what Mr. Leonhart said. The end-of-day bell went and the teacher handed out homework. Everyone packed their stuff away.

"Before you go, there will be a mid-term test next Friday," announced Mr. Leonhart. Everyone groaned except Roxas who looked curious at everyone's displeasure.

They filed out and started walking to their lockers or the nearest exit. Saïx leant against his locker and when Roxas walked past, he stuck his foot out. Roxas was carrying too many books to see his feet, and they all hit the floor as he went headlong. Xigbar and Saïx roared with laughter as he scrambled around, trying to pick them all up. Saïx looked expectantly at Axel and Axel forced a laugh, which was hard when all he really wanted to do was punch him.

"Uh, listen guys, I forgot something in the classroom. You go on without me," said Axel quickly. They obeyed, still laughing as they went down the corridor and out the door. Axel quickly looked around to check the coast was clear before bending down and picking up Roxas's books. Roxas stopped and stared at him.

"What're you doing now, stealing them?" he asked, confused. Axel handed a book to Roxas who took it.

"No, I'm helping you," said Axel, handing Roxas another book.

"But why? You tripped me up in the first place."

Axel sighed and quickly racked his brains for a reason that didn't include the fact that he had been having wet dreams about Roxas for the last three days. Nope, none.

"I didn't trip you, Saïx did. And I'm helping you because…um. Because…" He looked at the math textbook in his hand. Inspiration! "Because I wanted to ask you something away from them. You know this math test coming up?" Roxas nodded slowly. "I'm doomed to fail. Could you maybe…tutor me?" He bit his lip, expecting Roxas to blatantly refuse. He looked up at Roxas after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure. You can come over whenever."

Axel's heart leapt at the thought of spending so much time alone with Roxas. But he would have to be careful that nobody in the Organization found out about this or he would be kicked out for sure. Axel just needed one more thing to know he was in with a chance with Roxas.

"So…can we swap numbers?"


	2. Chapter 2

Axel lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was so bored. His mom had grounded him and took away his TV and Xbox because he had broken curfew _again.___He had homework to do but who cared about that. After all, he had his bad reputation to uphold. The only homework he wouldn't mind doing was math, but only if he could do it with his 'tutor'. In the end, he grabbed his cell and scrolled through it till he reached the R's. He selected 'Roxas' and pressed call. He hummed to himself until Roxas picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, it's me, Axel. Listen, I was having trouble with the math homework and I was wandering if you wanted to come over and help me with it?"

"Yeah, sure! Tell me where you live and I'll come right over."

Axel told him his address and Roxas hung up, promising he'd be there in ten minutes tops.

Axel put down his cell and looked at his room. _Holy shit. _It looked like a bomb had exploded in it. He quickly started tidying.

The doorbell rang. Axel's mom yelled "Who the HELL is that? It'd better not be one of your little friends or you'll be stuck in your room for a long time mister!"

Axel started running downstairs, remembered he was in his T shirt and boxers, went back for some jeans and ran to the door where Roxas was explaining that he was there to tutor Axel in math, not run ransack through her house and empty her fridge.

"C'mon Rox, let's go to my room and work on my HOMEWORK." he emphasized the word homework to his mother and she went back to the living room.

"Okay, let me just take my shoes off." He bent over to untie his laces, giving Axel the perfect view of his ass. And a hot ass too. Axel quickly stopped drooling as Roxas straightened up.

"My room's on the left. Just go up, I'll get drinks. Coke or beer?""NO BEER AXEL!" his mom yelled from the living room.

"'Kay, guess we're stuck with Coke. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Roxas went upstairs and into Axel's room. It was small, painted vivid orange and covered with posters of rock groups and bikini clad girls. Roxas recognised some of the groups: Lostprophets, My Chemical Romance, Bullet for My Valentine, Five Seconds to Mars and his favourite band, Linkin Park. He sat at the desk and looked Axel's math homework, which he hadn't started. He turned around on Axel's swivel chair as Axel walked in holding two glasses of Coke. He put them down on the desk and indicated to the wall at the posters Roxas was looking at.

"Just a few of my favourite bands. And about the girls…" He cringed. "Well, um, they're just a cover up. So my mom doesn't suspect anything. I'm actually gay." He looked at the floor, waiting for Roxas's reaction. But Roxas had bent over Axel's math homework and his cheeks had turned pink.

"My brother's gay. And so am…uh, nothing."

_Phew, he wasn__'__t horrified._ Axel thought. Roxas composed himself.

"So, for the first question, you just have to put together the _x_'s and _y_'s to simplify it. Reckon you can do that?"

"Is that all you have to do? God, that's so easy. Leonhart doesn't explain it like that. You're so good at teaching, Roxas," Axel said, cocking his head to one side and looking at Roxas's cute face with admiration. Roxas turned pinker and muttered "…it's nothing, really…"

They continued on with the questions, Axel complimenting Roxas on every little thing and Roxas turning steadily pinker until it looked like all the blood in his body was in his cheeks.

"Well, looks like we're done. You'll get your first A+, I promise!" laughed Roxas.

"Oh crap, no! This'll be the first time I get higher than a D. All the guys will think I'm a nerd."

The smile vanished from Roxas's face. He looked sadly at the floor.

"Yeah, I wondered why you hang out with those guys. It seems like you're not much like them."

Axel took a deep breath and started to explain.

"At the time, it was my sophomore year, just before summer vacation. I was best friends with Xigbar and Saïx and Xemnas snapped them up for this gang he was making. They got Xemnas to let me join too. At first I liked being respected by all the other kids and I made some good mates in the Org, but then I realised it wasn't respect I was getting. It was fear. But I don't want to leave the cos everyone will pick on me."

Roxas had such a tender look on his face, Axel half thought he might kiss him. Which he really hoped he would. But he didn't.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt like that. I thought all you Organization guys were just potheads."

Axel laughed. "Most of us are."

Roxas looked at Axel's alarm clock on his cluttered bedside table. It was nearly nine.

"Damn, I'd better get going. My mom says I have to be back by nine on a school night."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You're sixteen and your curfew is nine o'clock?" he asked incredulously. "Mine's midnight and even then I almost always break it."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. Then he got up from Axel's desk. They stood, awkwardly looking at each other.

_This is your chance Axel! _inner Axel told him. _Go for it!_

Axel was never one to not listen to himself, so he moved closer to Roxas.

"Thanks for tonight. I never knew math homework could be so much fun!" said Axel. By now, their faces were so close Axel could feel Roxas's warm breath on his cheeks. That adorable colour was reappearing in his cheeks.

"I ,uh, don't mention it." Roxas sounded nervous.

"You can come over whenever. Not just to help me with homework, whenever you want." Their noses were practically touching.

Roxas seemed to be too absorbed in Axel's emerald eyes to answer. They both jumped when Roxas's mobile started ringing.

Axel chuckled. "Linkin Park: Breaking the Habit, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He answered the phone. It was his mom.

"Hi Mom. Yeah, I'm good. Just finished. You want me back now? Aww, Mom, do I have to? Fine." He hung up.

"Well, I'd better go. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Axel blinked. "Tomorrow's Saturday. But if you like, I can convince my mom to let you come round again sometime."

Roxas nodded eagerly. "And I'll ask my mom if you can come over. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah that'll be great!"

"So, I'll call you later. See ya!"

"Bye."

Roxas ran down the stairs and Axel peered over the banister to watch him bend over to put on his shoes again. Then he was gone.

Axel released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He went back into his room and breathed heavily through his nose.

_Dammit! _he thought. _I was so fucking close!_

He kicked his bed in frustration. Then he lay down on it.

_But._ He grinned._ But he still had that phone call to look forward to!_

As promised, at 10 o'clock, Roxas called him.

"Hi Rox." Axel tried to keep the huskiness out his voice.

"Hey, I asked my mom if you can come over tomorrow and she said yeah. Sora and Riku will be there but they won't bother us."

"Riku? You mean Riku Misaki? Why's he coming?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I told you Sora's gay, Riku is his boyfriend."

Axel had forgotten all about Sora. He had been too focused on Roxas's words after that: "And so am…uh, nothing." He had been sure Roxas had been about to say "And so am I." Which meant he was in with a chance.

"Oh. Right."

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll come round 'bout 11. Where do you live?"

"142 Waterdrive Close."

Waterdrive Close. The houses there were practically mansions.

"Wow, Waterdrive Close, eh? Fancy you being a posh little rich kid."

"Shut up."

Axel laughed. "See ya tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Axel hung up. No way was he gonna sleep tonight. Not with the memory of the nearly-kiss playing over and over in his head all night. Nor with the excitement of going round to Roxas's tomorrow. But he had to fall asleep cos he didn't want to go round Roxas's with huge bags under his eyes. Oh well. He could always borrow his mom's makeup in the morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's alarm went off at half nine. He showered, did his hair and got dressed. At quarter to eleven, he went to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, Axel Sakuraba? You're grounded."

"Oh mom, please! I'm gonna do…my history project."

She took in his more groomed than usual appearance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? Sure you're not off to some bimbo cheerleader's house?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm going to Roxas's house."

She sighed. "Fine then. As long as you're doing homework."

"Yes mom." He ducked round her and went out the door. God, his mom was so annoying! He started up the engine of his battered old orange Renault and backed out of the driveway.

He got there at 11 on the dot. He parked his car outside and looked up at the huge gates. Great, he was locked out. He took his mobile from his pocket and pressed Roxas. He was number one on speed dial.

He answered straight away.

"Hi Axel. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, would you mind letting me in?"

He heard Roxas laughing. "You're supposed to press the buzzer."

"Oh right. Okay I'll do that."

"'Kay, I'll let you in."

Axel hung up. He went up to the wall and pressed the small black button on it. Roxas's voice came out of the intercom.

"Pizza guy right?"

Axel laughed. "Something like that."

"OK come in."

There was a beep and the gates opened. Axel drove his car in and parked on the massive driveway. Standing at the door beaming was Roxas.

"God, that took long enough. At my house you just ring the doorbell." complained Axel.

"Yeah, sorry about that. C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour!" Roxas took Axel's hand and led him inside.

"The entrance hall…parent's living room…mine and Sora's living room…dining room…kitchen…pool."

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FLAMING SWIMMING POOL?" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can come for a swim sometime if you want."

They continued the tour upstairs.

"Mom and dad's room…dad's study…first bathroom…mom's study…second bathroom…" He stopped. "Sora's room." Axel could hear talking and laughing coming from inside.

"Better we not disturb them," Roxas whispered.

They came to the end of the hallway.

"Wait, where's your room?" Axel asked, looking around.

"In here."

Roxas opened the last door. In it was not a room but the bottom of a staircase. They went up.

"Whoa!" It was a large room containing a pool table, pinball machine, exercise equipment and a huge plasma screen with Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii as well as beanbags and sofas to sit on.

"That's the "den". This is my room."

Roxas turned around and opened a door behind them.

It was a fairly large room, painted navy but with a black ceiling. He had a queen size bed, computer in the corner, plus his own TV.

"It's nice. I like the whole…simpleness."

"You mean simplicity."

"Yeah. Maybe you could give me English tutoring too?" Axel asked hopefully.

Roxas laughed. "Sure."

The door opened behind them. It was Roxas's twin Sora and Riku. They walked in casually enough, but both froze in their tracks when they saw Axel.

"What?" asked Roxas, surprised. "You knew he was coming over."

Sora blinked. "Yeah, but I thought you were kidding. I thought you were just trying to scare me."

Axel grinned. "Am I really that scary?"

Sora went pink, just like Roxas did. "I said Roxas was _trying_ to scare me, not he _did_ scare me."

"C'mon Sora," said Riku, tugging on his hand. Sora obediently followed him out the room and down the stairs. Axel looked at Roxas.

"Sooo… you got Guitar Hero?"

After 2 hours straight Guitar Hero, Axel was starving.

"Hey Rox, mind getting some snacks?"

"Yeah sure." Roxas left the room and went down to the kitchen. Axel left Misery Business on pause and got up for a closer look at Roxas's room. On his desk, there was a pile of his schoolbooks. Axel flicked through them, surprised on how many A's Roxas got. The last book wasn't a schoolbook, but a notepad with a bookmark in it. He opened it at the marked page and read the first line: "_Dear diary,__…"_Whoa, it was Roxas's diary! Axel tried to resist, but he was curious. _I__'__ll just read a bit. Then I__'__ll put it back. _It was the entry for yesterday.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what's come over me. I am so confused about everything that happened today with Axel. He's in the Organization and Sora says I should just do my best to avoid them, but by Axel I'm intrigued. He's not like the others, he actually seems to have feelings. Today he helped me pick up my books after Saïx made me drop them, and then he asked me to tutor him in maths! I was so shocked. Then later on he invited me round to help him with the homework, but the weird thing was, I think he was concentrating more on me than the math. He also told me he was gay, so MAYBE he…likes me? I don't know.

The strangest thing of all? I think I'm falling for him.

Those last six words were enough to put a huge grin on Axel's face.

He heard Roxas's footsteps coming up the stairs, and he quickly shoved the diary under the schoolbooks, tried and failed to straighten his face, and threw himself down on the sofa. Roxas looked surprised at Axel's sudden euphoria (he had been thrashing Axel at Guitar Hero and Axel was getting moody) but otherwise ignored it. He threw Axel a bag of Doritos and a can of Pepsi and sat down. They started Misery Business again, Roxas not missing a single note and Axel missing about 20.

"Hmph, I'm just out of practise. My mom took my X-box off me. Normally, you'd be crying by now!" Axel laughed, about to get in his car to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Axel." Roxas gave him that adorable smile, making Axel's heart pound faster and his mind make him do something very brave or very stupid. He reached out and pecked Roxas on the cheek. Roxas's eyes widened and his face flushed bright red.

"See ya Rox," Axel said huskily, giving him an alluring grin before shutting the car door and driving off. Roxas stood there, hand on his cheek, unsure of the well of happiness and excitement bubbling up inside his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh. My. God. Did that just happen?!" Sora asked Riku incredulously. They had been watching out of the window as Axel drove off. Roxas turned and slowly walked back into the house, his grin visible from the first floor. Riku sat on Sora's bed.

"I think it did. But why? Why would Roxas date AXEL of all people?"

"I don't think he is. But what if Axel is just taking advantage of Roxas, fucking around with his heart and then just dumping him? What if he wants to…" Sora broke off and shook his head, trying to get that disturbing image out of his head. He walked across the room and sat on Riku's lap. Riku slipped his arms around Sora and nuzzled his neck.

"I think we should probably let them get on with it. I was in the Org before, remember? Some of us are alright, we're not all potheads!" He chuckled. "But we should warn Roxas anyway. It's almost like he's my brother too, and I don't want him to get hurt, but he's the sort of person who hates people for interfering. "

"'Kay, we'll tell him in a bit."

Axel drove home with his mind full of the kiss. Alright, it wasn't a _proper_ kiss, but his lips still touched Roxas. Not where he wanted them to, but the blush on Roxas's face was well worth it. He hummed along to In The End on his CD player and somehow managed to make it home without crashing, even though he wasn't concentrating whatsoever on the road. He went up to his room and went on MSN. Demyx was on and he started chatting to Axel.

SiTARZruLEZ: ax, where u bin?

fIrEsTaRtEr: wat u mean where I bin?

SiTARZruLEZ: u ent bin online in 2 dayz

FIrEsTaRtEr: soz I was out

SiTARZruLEZ: where?

FIrEsTaRtEr: roxas donovans J

SiTARZruLEZ: omg u gonna get kicked out of org! :O

FIrEsTaRtEr: not if I can help it, I almost got him!

SiTARZruLEZ: u kno xemnas will find out then itll be riku all over again

FIrEsTaRtEr: yh but riku got sora. If I get kicked out I get roxas

SiTARZruLEZ: u care more bout that geek then us?

FIrEsTaRtEr: if I do get kicked out (which I wont :P) we can still be mates, rite?

SiTARZruLEZ: dunno. maybe.

FIrEsTaRtEr: oh thanx

SiTARZruLEZ: ax don't do this. plz

FIrEsTaRtEr: I'm sorry. 

SiTARZruLEZ has signed out.

Axel sighed and shut his laptop. He didn't want to lose Demyx, but he didn't want to give Roxas up, now he was so close. Like Demyx said, it would just be another Riku. Riku used to be Number XIII but Xemnas had kicked him out because Vexen and Marluxia had seen Riku and Sora kissing in the cinema. Riku seemed happy enough now with Sora but Axel didn't want to give up Demyx and the others in the Org. 

It was Sunday, in other words, it meant Demyx coming over for their "study sessions". They spent the time listening to music and looking at porn on Axel's PC. Sure enough, at 12, there was a knock on the door. Axel's mom opened it.

"Axel, Demyx is here!" she yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled back and ran down the stairs. In the doorway stood Demyx. He gave Axel an awkward smile and they both went up to Axel's room. Demyx sat on Axel's bed.

"So, what happened? Between you and Roxas, I mean?" Demyx asked after a long silence. "Did you fuck him?" Axel raised his eyebrows.

"Ha! I wish… I nearly kissed him though!"

Demyx nodded sadly. "So I see what you mean by you've NEARLY got him. Well, when you're hanging out with the nerds, remember your old friends, hm?" It looked he was close to tears. "Anyway, I gotta go, so uh…see ya around…I guess." He got up and headed to the door. Axel grabbed his arm and spun him round to stop him, when suddenly Demyx's lips were on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Axel pulled himself away immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK DEMYX?!" Demyx looked almost as shocked as Axel.

"Shit… I am so sorry, I don't know why the hell I just did that."

"I WAS HOPING MY FIRST KISS WOULD BE ROXAS, NOT YOU!!!"

Demyx's eyes widened. "You mean…that was your first kiss?"

"YES IT FUCKING WAS!"

"SHUT UP!" Axel's mom yelled from downstairs. Axel took a deep breath and calmed down.

"God, I can't wait to move out next year. Sorry for shouting Dem. But what the hell? Why did you do that?"

Demyx looked sheepish. In a second Axel understood. Demyx had liked him all along. It all made sense. When Axel first told him about Roxas, he had laughed, thinking it was never gonna happen. It was only after Demyx thought Axel had a chance with Roxas that he started being distant.

"Dem? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Demyx sighed and swallowed heavily. "I was going to, but I didn't know how to. Then you started on Roxas and I knew there was no point." He looked so heartbroken, Axel felt guilty.

"Seeing as you've already taken my first kiss, I suppose I can spare you another one." It was the only way he could think of to cheer the mullet boy up and he had to admit, he _kinda_ liked the first kiss. Said boy looked at Axel confused and Axel quickly grabbed him and attached their lips together. Demyx closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into Axel's fiery red hair. _Shit_ thought Axel._ Fuck, crap, damn, shit. Why am I kissing Demyx? Is it because I feel sorry for him? Or is because I'm such a lowlife that I'll kiss anyone just for the hell of it? _A sudden image of Roxas's cute smiling face whipped through Axel's mind and Axel pushed Demyx off of him. Demyx staggered backwards a couple of steps and then stopped.

"Demyx…"

"I have to, uh, go now. So, uh, yeah. Bye."

Axel stood and watched as Demyx ran out of his room and out the house. He didn't say anything to him. He didn't know what to say.

_3:21. _Three hours since that kiss. Axel hadn't been able to stop the video of it playing over and over in his head. He still didn't understand why he had kissed Demyx when Roxas was the one he really loved. Roxas. Roxas.

"Roxas." Axel said out loud to himself as he selected Roxas's name on his mobile and pressed CALL. Roxas answered straight away as if he had been waiting for a call.

"Hey Axel!" Talk about eager!

"Hi Rox. What you up to?"

"Oh just doing…math homework."

"Fun."

"Yeah."

There was a silence as Axel wondered how to phrase what he wanted to say. Which was, basically to ask him out.

"You doing anything after school tomorrow?" Casual yet curious.

There was a muffled noise and Axel heard Sora's voice in the background.

"Is that Axel?"

"Yeah it is. Why?" asked Roxas.

Sora grabbed the phone off Roxas and said into it: "He'll call you back."

"Uh… ok?" said Axel as the line went dead.

"What the fuck are you doing Roxas?!" Sora yelled at him with the phone in his hand.

"What? Axel phoned me, why'd you do that?"

Riku came into the room and looked at Sora shocked.

"Sora, stop." He turned to Roxas. "We think it would be best if you had as little contact with Axel as possible. Or anyone in Organization XIII for that matter." Roxas looked from Riku to Sora with his mouth hanging open in anger.

"WHAT? You're telling me to avoid the Org, yet you're going out with Riku?"

"Riku's…different."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Sure he is. Phone." He held out his hand.

Sora sighed and gave him the phone back. "Don't say we didn't warn you." He and Riku left the room. Roxas checked they were gone before calling Axel back. Axel answered immediately.

"Roxas?"

"Hey. Sorry about that, Sora thought I shouldn't associate with you or the Org. Yet he's going out with Riku, the hypocrite." They both laughed.

"So as I was saying, you free tomorrow after school?"

"No."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see Dragonball Evolution. We could make the 5:00 showing and I would drive you home. If that's okay with your brother!"

"Dragonball? Yeah I wanted to see that! So, how 'bout you pick me up at 4:30 tomorrow from my house?"

"It's a date."


	6. Author Notes

Sorry this chapter took so long, the internet broke and my mom took FOREVER to get it fixed!

In the first chapter, when I said 5 Seconds to Mars, I meant 30 Seconds To Mars. Sorry to any 30 Seconds fans!

Sora seems to be a bit out of character at the moment, he's being a bit mean, but it's just because he cares about his brother and doesn't want him to get hurt.

I got Xigbar and Saïx's excuse from a couple of boys in my old maths class. The teacher didn't fall for it though.

The movie Axel and Roxas are going to see is Dragonball Evolution. I've seen it and it is AWESOME. They are going to have fun at the movies ;) I'm not sure who's going to see them there yet, Sora or Demyx.

At the moment I am thinking about Axel and Roxas going to a Linkin Park gig together seeing as it's their favourite band, so I'm going to have to research some song lyrics. Should be fun!

Don't worry about Demyx being lonely, he will soon get with a certain emo whose name rhymes with Sexy on :D

Sooo…anything else you were wondering about, feel free to ask!


	7. Chapter 6

**Axel was going to sit at the lunch table with the rest of the Organization at lunch the next day when he saw that Demyx had moved from his usual seat next to Axel. Instead, he had moved right down the table to sit next to Larxene, a brave feat, and opposite Zexion. Axel sat down in his usual seat, feeling strange having an empty seat next to him. No-one greeted or even looked at the redhead and for a second he wondered if Demyx had told on him. But if Demyx had, they'd probably be murdering him by now. He glanced over at the nerds table to see Roxas smiling at him and Sora not looking too pleased about it. He smiled back and got to eating his lunch. **

**Demyx barely spoke to Axel during French even though they were partnered up doing a speaking activity.**

"**Bonjour Demyx! Ça va?"**

**Demyx nodded. Axel rolled his eyes but continued.**

"**Uh… Comment tu s'appelle?**

**It was Demyx's turn for the eye rolling. "Demyx, you knew that already."**

"**Yeah, but I don't know how to say anything else!" The redhead laughed but stopped when Demyx didn't join in.**

**Axel waited for Roxas outside his locker after Maths while he asked the teacher something. When Saïx and Xigbar came out, they had assumed Axel was waiting to bully Roxas or something, and had gone off together to get more pot off the dealer. Roxas came out grinning and looked slightly surprised when he saw Axel leaning against his locker. **

"**Axel?" **

**Said boy jumped and blushed slightly.**

"**What are you doing? I thought you were picking me up at 4:30 for our da- movie." He turned a little pink.**

"**Yeah…but I wanted to wait for you." He quickly glanced behind him and turned back to Roxas.**

"**Yeah, so you'd better do my homework Donovan! And don't get it all right. I don't wanna look as nerdy as YOU." Roxas's eyes widened and he mouthed the word "What?"**

"**Nice going Ax! Get him to do ours too!" It was Xigbar and Saïx again. They came running up to the pair and handed Roxas their sheets.**

"**Make lots of mistakes. Like Ax said, we don't wanna be nerds." Saïx turned to Axel. "You coming to get more marijuana with us?"**

**Axel saw the shocked look on Roxas's face and shook his head.**

"**No thanks. I've umm…got enough already."**

**Saïx and Xigbar went off for real and Axel checked they were really gone before speaking.**

"**Rox, I am sooo sorry about that, of course you don't have to do my homework for me though I would appreciate some help with it, I don't really have pot, and you're not that nerdy."**

**Roxas sighed and shook his head. Axel looked curiously at him and he explained.**

"**I do forgive you. But I'm not so keen on your friends. And I don't like it that whenever they're around, you have to pretend to hate me."**

"**Trust me, neither do I. But uh…I'm working on it. So, I'll pick you up later?"**

**Roxas nodded and smiled with a faint blush before walking away.**

**Axel and Roxas got out of the car at the cinema after talking about school, Roxas's upcoming driving lessons, and their similar taste in music. There was a Linkin Park gig in a couple of weeks and Axel had two tickets, the second one was meant to be for Demyx, but because it looked like Demyx wasn't going to speak to Axel again, he let Roxas have it. This earned a friendly hug from the blonde, definitely worth the $30 for the ticket. **

**After getting nachos, popcorn and cokes, they went in and sat in the middle row. The trailers were pretty boring and the redhead got out his phone to play Tetris when he noticed a text from Saïx.**

**yo ax wuu2?**

He quickly texted back: **in cinema wtchin dball aint strtd** **yt**

**who wiv? **Shit. He couldn't tell him the truth.

**jst cusins, my aunt mde me tke em out ****L**

**lol have fun ****J**

Phew.

"Can't tell him it's me, huh?" asked Roxas, an amused smile on his face.

"Nosy, don't read my texts!" Axel laughed. "Shhh, it's starting."

They both watched as Goku successfully beat up the bullies without touching them and Axel insisted he could do it better. Roxas just laughed and pretended to go along with it. Axel's mobile beeped and everyone looked at him. Some old lady shhhed him and he grinned sheepishly. It was just a text from his mobile company and he ignored it.

When Goku and Chi Chi had their first kiss, Axel glanced sideways at Roxas, just in time to see him quickly look away from Axel. The redhead smiled and looked back at the screen, jealous that Goku was getting more action in than him.

_Wait, _he thought._ This is the movies, the perfect place to make out!_ Roxas was gonna get it now!

Axel turned towards Roxas and the younger boy looked at him curiously, but got the message when Axel leaned in closer to him. His face coloured and he closed his eyes. Axel's heart was pounding as he was only millimetres from Roxas's cute flushed face and perfect, soft looking pink lips. He took a deep breath and closed the gap.

Sora and Riku were sitting at the back of the cinema with Riku's arm around the smaller brunette.

"Wow, Bulma's pretty sexy, huh?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora looked up at Riku with puppy dog eyes. "And I'm not?"

Riku giggled and kissed Sora gently on the lips. "Don't worry, she's no competition!" Sora giggled too and kissed him again.

They both leaned back in the seats, enjoying the movie, when a loud beeping came from in front of them. They both looked down to see the cause and saw a guy with red hair take out his mobile from his pocket. Red hair that was styled the same as Axel Sakuraba. It was Axel! And the blonde next to him was Roxas?

"That's Axel and Roxas!


End file.
